Absurdness of Reality
by xodiizzyxo
Summary: Princess Bella never asked for any of this. She didn't want the fame, the fortune, the guys. She didn't want the responsiblity. When something goes wrong, however, Bella must find a way to grow up fast, and do her duty to her country and to herself.
1. Île de Paradis

A pair of vibrant yellow heels stuck outside of the limousine on the steps of an elegant townhouse, followed by long, lean, tan legs. Then, just when the paparazzi couldn't get any crazier, a lovely woman followed. Her tight, knee-length dress was perfect, and accentuated her best feature – her legs. Her long chestnut hair was straightened to perfection, and hung down her back. Her brown eyes were lined perfectly, and her lips were a pale pink. Her cheeks were pink, too, but everyone knew that wasn't the work of any make up artist – it was something she did when she was nervous, upset, embarrassed…well, any time, really.

She stood outside the car for a few moments, allowing pictures to be taken. She did not, however, say a word. The yellow clutch she was gripping tightly was the only sign that she was upset, but her grip loosened when a small, lithe little figure emerged from the other side of the car. Some words were said, and the figure danced away, her short, spiky, ink black hair disappearing into the crowd.

After a couple more minutes, the brunette made her way up toward the lavish townhouse. At the top of the stairs, she unlocked and opened the door, slipping inside. Moments later, the spiky-haired girl followed. As the paparazzi dispersed, they were able to catch occasional glimpses of the girl, sitting on a sofa in a front room. The curtains were drawn, but the light in the house made it easy to see silhouettes. The pixie-like girl was fluttering about the edges of the scene, as if nervous. Across from the girl sat a man about her age, but who he was wasn't discernable. Everyone had guesses, of course, but none knew his real identity.

Inside the home, the brunette shot up from her chair and stomped away. There was yelling, and a struggle. Finally, though, .she calmed down and walked up the stairs. The shorter girl paced in front of the window, making a call. Shortly after, a tall, leggy blonde ran up in shorts and a tank top. Looking around, she let herself in.

"Well. If Rose has been summoned, when do you suppose we should–" A ringing phone cut off a big man in black. His curly black hair was under a black hat, and his big muscles were shown off by a black t-shirt. Next to him, a smaller blond man answered the phone. His outfit consisted of an old band t-shirt and black jeans similar to the ones on his friend.

"The flowers have been delivered."

"We saw the delivery boy."

The strange conversation ended, and both men sat on the roof, looking down at the townhouse below them.

"Let's go," the blond said, standing up. Carefully, both packed up and walked down to the street. Looking around, the big man walked by first, standing on the landing. Three and a half minutes later, the blond followed with military precision.

Both stood there, waiting. They weren't allowed in of their own accord.

"So," the big man said, looking around. "What do you suppose Princess Bella is upset about this time?"


	2. Les dons de l'Inconnu

**Sorry for the mix ups...This is the real chapter.

* * *

****I realized I didn't put a disclaimer, so this is it for the whole story:**

I do not own the plot, characters, places, ideas, etc. of Twilight. That's Ms. Stephenie Meyers' job, and I thank her for it. Big Time. But, seriously, no copyright infringement [or whatever else infringement] intended  


* * *

Bella.  
Unlocking the door, I stepped onto the rug in front of the door. Holding onto the table on my right, I slipped off one heel, and then the other, putting them together under the table. Setting my clutch and key down on the table, I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The cool tile felt good on my aching feet.

It had been a long day, and I just wanted to relax. Alice walked in – more like bounced in – and told me that I had a visitor. With that, the little black-haired pixie pulled me out of the kitchen, across the wood of the foyer, and into the living room.

My favorite room in my townhouse, the living room, was plain, but comfortable. The plush white carpet was welcome after a long day of being on my feet. The couches, distressed leather, waited. The fireplace across from the entry way was lit, providing a glow and warmth to the room, in addition to the lamps in corners. The couches, grouped in front of the fireplace, were occupied. Alice stopped tugging on my wrist long enough to push me toward the couches. I sat down, crossing my ankles.

"Michael."

"I wish you would call me Mike, Bella."

"At any rate, what are you here for?"

"You, Isabella." His blue eyes watched me earnestly. Waiting for my reaction, I carefully arranged my face into a confused mask.

"What do you mean, Mike?"

"I've come to formally ask you out."

"Mike, we've been going out for weeks. Why do you need to formally ask me out?"

"Because it will put my parents' minds at ease."

Oh. My heart sunk. I loved Mike; really, I did. However, hearing he didn't do this for me…for us…but for his parents upset me. "Your parents?" I didn't bother hiding the accusation in my tone; the narrowing of my eyes.

"Bella, you know that I love you; I didn't need confirmation that you loved me, too. You know that they're sticklers for the rules."  
"Yes, Mike, I do know that; that does not change that you brought them before us…again."

"Bella," he pleaded, his blond hair falling into his eyes. "Please?"

"No, Mike."

"Bella–"

"No, Mike! I said no!" I raised my voice, but didn't yell at Mike. I couldn't. I stood up and stormed up the stairs, on my way to my room. "Alice," I called as I stepped off the staircase and into my room.

She appeared in my doorway moments later, her phone in hand. I didn't want to know what she had been planning. "Yes, Princess?"

"Alice," I warned. I hated the title. So did my brother, but he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Sorry. Yeah, Bell?"

Smiling – really smiling – for the first time that day, I told her to finish whatever she had planned, but to talk to Mike and call Rose. With that, she turned and walked away. I stepped into my safe haven.

My room is the largest in my home. I had a few walls taken out to assure so. Through the first doorway is a small sitting room, with two comfortable arm chairs, an ottoman, and a trunk that serves as a coffee table, filled with blankets and pillows. Then, through the doorway in front of you is a small kitchen. It's more like a bar, really, though. A mini fridge hides next to a microwave under a counter, on shelves that span the distance of said counter. Four bright bar stools stand at the counter, with two more at a high, café-style table in the corner. Behind the bar is a mirror covering the wall. There are plates and silverware hidden in the shelves below. If, however, you take the door on the right in the living room, you arrive in my bedroom. The king bed takes up most of the room, standing in the center. Across from it, a plasma screen TV is mounted. Below the TV is a small stand, containing remotes, the Xbox and games and some DVDs. I'm a total movie junkie, but most of the movies are downstairs. Then, my vanity sits to the left of the bed. It's littered with all sorts of potions and makeup. To the right of the TV is the door to my closet, which is bursting with all sorts of clothes, shoes, and bags. All designer, of course. My bathroom, to the right of the bed, is high-quality, just like the rest of my home, with marble counters, and all-new fixtures.

Stepping into my room, I walked over to the speaker system and pushed the 'radio' button. Some mindless song came on, and I walked through the doorway to my room. Turning and walking to my closet, I found a pair of old shorts and a tank top. Changing from my formal wear to my exercise wear, I grabbed a pair of sneakers. Walking out of my room and downstairs, I saw Mike sitting on the couch, and Alice pacing in front of the window.

"Yes, that's right….No, we don't know the date yet….Why, yes, of course…I was thinking something simple. Custom, of course…" She started to speak again, but saw me and quickly said her goodbyes. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it Bella." I nodded, but decided not to drop the issue.

As if on cue, Rosalie stepped in from outside, already ready to go. I turned to Mike as Alice made her phone call ('the flowers' – that would be Rose – 'have been delivered.' End conversation.).

"Mike," I sighed, sitting down next to him. I leaned into his shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I understand that we have to do everything right, but I don't want to. I don't want the whole world to know that we're dating; that we're engaged; that we're married; that we're pregnant…I don't want all the details of my life splashed across Page Who-Cares."

"Then we'll keep it a secret, Bella. It's not that–"

"But it is. What if we get engaged? Am I never supposed to wear my ring? Or, what if we do have kids? There is no way in hell that can be hidden."

Mike sighed and kissed the top of my head. "We'll work it out, baby…I promise," he whispered. Just then, Alice opened the front door. Mike and I stood up. Sighing, we drifted apart: him toward the back door, to avoid paparazzi, and me toward the front to greet my friends.

"Bella!" a deep voice boomed. I rushed over to him, throwing my arms around his neck. Glad that he helped me up, I kissed his cheek while he spun me around, both of us laughing.

"Emmett! How have you been? I haven't seen you or Jasper lately," I gasped, breathless from being squeezed by my over-enthusiastic brother.

"Well," Jasper said, coming over to hug me to the side of his body. "That's a good thing, I suppose." I smiled up at him.

"Well, yes, but I miss you. You're my family!" Jasper chuckled and let go of me.

"Technically, Emmett's your family. I'm not."

I scoffed. "Like I don't know you and Alice have rendezvous' every chance you get?"

He smiled, nodding at me. I bent down to tie my sneakers, looking up at Rose.

"You ready to go, _princesse_?"

"_Oui_, let's go." I stood up

People spoke French on the island, but English around me. I understand French, and speak it fluently, but I spend much of my time in America, working with political leaders there. The President hates when I lapse back into French mid-conversation – a bad habit I picked up from my dear friend and secretary, Alice. We both do that when we're agitated, or feeling strongly about something, but it doesn't bother most people.

Rose and I turned and walked down the hallway next to the stairs that led to my living quarters. Turning right at the end, into the kitchen, we walked out the back door. Sitting down on the patio, we began our stretches in silence.

Ten minutes later, we stood up and started jogging out onto the street. It was silent except for the thump of our feet meeting the concrete. After a few moments, Rosalie spoke. "Princess, I need to know your intentions with Mike."

Cross that everyone was calling me 'Princess,' I picked up the pace. A while later, I responded. "Rose, I don't know. I love him…but I don't think he's ready to make a commitment to me."

"Bella…he has a commitment to you, yes. However, like you, his commitment to his country is greater."

"Rose. There are six royal families," I counted them on my fingers. "The Swans, Newtons, Cullens, Stanleys, Whitlocks, and the…uh…the, um," my brain decided to stop working. "Oh! The Webbers. We all have commitments to our country, Mike and I especially, but everyone else is able to get married…why can't I?"

"Because the Swans are the only ones who matter, so he needs to keep the one in line for the throne safe and sound and in one piece. Think about it this way, Bells. If he went too fast, and you ended up broken, what would we do?"

I sighed, thinking, as we lapsed into another comfortable silence. "Rose?" My voice was small as we finished our third mile. "Thank you."

"For what, Bella?"

"For protecting me."

"That's my job!"

"No. I don't mean from psychopaths. I mean from myself."

"Oh. No problem. Now, what do you say we turn around and head back?"

"Yeah…sure."

We jogged back, sprinting for the last hundred yards. I beat Rosalie. Laughing as we walked inside, I went to go find Alice and get a drink when I noticed two things. A velvet box on the table, and a letter.

Grabbing a Gatorade, I went over to the island where the items lay, Rosalie behind me. The stark white envelope contrasted with the black granite, and usually it looked good, but this time I was filled with a sense of foreboding. Picking up the envelope with shaky hands, I heard Rosalie on her phone, trying to reach Emmett or Jasper.

Emmett. My brother, loveable as he is, was never cut out for the life I lead. He was ahead of me in line for the throne, but decided he didn't want it. He disappeared one day, with no trace. Everyone assumed he was dead. Alice, Rose (and, by default through the two, Jasper) and I knew the truth. He was staying in the guest room of my townhouse. He hadn't wanted to take any responsibility, so he came to me. We both hid him well, and eventually, when the necessity arose, he became my protector, once again. He was the 'head' of my security team. He couldn't take the position formally, because he was presumed dead, so it's officially Rose. Jasper, tired of being left out, became second in command. Technically, they're the only ones that matter. Rose is seen rarely, and is always in a 'friend' position when she is. Jasper, along with Emmett, hides in the background. Everyone else is important, but not as much. Enough about my security detail, though.

"Jasper," she sounded relieved. "Where are you guys? Alice and Mike are gone, and there's this letter and a–" she stopped when she noticed the letter in my hands. "Bella," she addressed me. "Don't touch that! Go into the basement…please," she pleaded. "Anyway, there's a letter and a velvet box. I don't want to open it, because apparently I'm the only one on watch…Well, Henry's around somewhere, but I don't know, exactly…He's _very_ good at his job. Better than you, dumb ass!" She hung up the phone. When she saw me standing there, looking at the items that lay, once again, on my counter, she sighed, walking over to me. Pulling me close, she walked me to the basement, where I would spend the rest of the evening…alone.


	3. Un Allié Dans un Lieu Étrange

**Since I may or may not remember in the future, this is for the whole story:

* * *

****Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliations are not mine. No copyright intended. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

I sat on the top step of the basement stairs, my head leaning against the stairwell. I listened to Rosalie and Henry speaking in low tones, not bothering to try and hear what they were actually saying. It didn't concern me, anyway. I felt like a guilty ten-year-old, though, so I walked down the steps. The basement of my townhouse is technically only there for my safety. It is very protected and keeps me busy, as was the intention when it was built. There was a television, with cable, and a DVD player, along with any movie I could want. I had a video game system, as well, which is how I spend much of my time here. In the corner is a large bed, too. It didn't have a real purpose other than if I wanted to sleep or relax anywhere other than the leather furniture. I had a library of books, too, and the best music system money had to buy. In one corner was a pool table – another hidden talent. Emmett has been teaching me how to play. Now that I'm good, I'm teaching him how to hustle.

It is a habit (or, as some see it, talent) that drives my family crazy, but I don't give it up. I am very good at playing cards…and winning. I learned poker and blackjack and many other games from Emmett and his friends when I was younger. They thought it was funny to try and get me to gamble away my…substantial allowance, but I bet small until I knew how to play. I have always been good at dealing with money and lying, so when they taught me a way to do both and get paid to do so, I was hooked. I gamble, but never significant amounts. Like I said, I'm wise. Thinking about it, I went over to the opposite side of the basement, to where we had a Vegas-style casino table. I grabbed a deck of cards from the table, where I had played with Alice last weekend, and walked over to the bed. Dealing myself the cards, I began to play solitaire.

After about nine losses, I threw the cards down and walked over to the steps, climbing them slowly. At the top, I knocked on the door. Henry opened it, looking professional.

"Hey, Henry, could I have my phone and my laptop?"

"Yes, Princess," he disappeared around the corner, presumably to retrieve what I had asked for. When he returned I took them, but hesitated.

"Henry?"

"Bella?"

"What's going on?"

He sighed deeply and ushered me back down the stairs. Taking in the torn-apart basement, he looked at me. I saw pain, and suffering, but I also saw his great need to take care of me.

Henry's parents had been very close to mine. They weren't royal, necessarily, but they were part of the court. They were very kind to Emmett and me, as well. They liked us for who we were, not our titles. Henry and Emmett had been close growing up, and we had had a thing for a while…before the crash. We were all coming back from a ski trip in Switzerland. The Laroutins were in one car, we were in another. It was dark and snowing, and very icy. We were crawling along, and my parents were tense. Emmett and I knew something was wrong, but we were too caught up in the weekend to care. We stopped at a hotel for the night, hoping the snow would let up over night. It didn't, but we had to keep going. Our parents stayed in one car, and we kids stayed in the other. None of us were stupid; we knew they didn't want us to worry. Our tires slid as we hit a patch of ice, but we were just startled. Our parents weren't so lucky. Their car crashed and hit a tree. Our father broke a leg, our mother got a concussion. Mrs. Laroutin was killed, and Mr. Laroutin was never the same. He lives in a mental hospital now, for reasons unknown. He's been in and out consistently since his wife died. Henry blames himself. He thinks that somehow, he being in the car with them would have changed something. Ever since, he's been determined to keep me safe, to keep me from harm. It was noble, but unneeded. What I really wanted was my childhood friend, but he was long gone, lost in the snowstorm that night.

"We're not sure. Emmett's upstairs, with Jasper, trying to figure out the best way to take care of this. No one knows where Alice is, and no one can reach her. Her cell phone is in her room, but her purse is missing. We don't know what to do."

"It's the ring," I whispered, positive of it.

"What, Princess?"

I sighed. "Mike's damn ring. It's a thin platinum band, with a pink pearl. It's like a promise ring, I suppose. I refuse it, wanting the real deal, but he keeps trying to force it on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Ninety-nine percent."

"I must share this information. I'm sorry you have to be stuck here, Bells. It must suck."

"More than a vacuum cleaner."

He smiled a small smile before kissing the top of my head and leaving me. I grabbed my phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang four times before she picked up.

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you, Bella."

"Alice, I'm stuck in the basement alone because your wise ass plan. I mean, a random mysterious letter and Mike's ring?"  
"Alone?"

"Yes, alone," I snapped.

"How did you figure it out."

"Alice, how have they not figured it out?"

"I-I don't know."

"It was even better because everyone else was gone when Rose and I got home. Hello, security threat."

"Bella," Alice pleaded. "I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

"Alice! I understand it's your vacation, and you deserve it, but why did you leave tonight?"

"I didn't have a choice, Bella. You knew I was leaving."

"You said in the morning. Besides, where's Mike?"

"I thought he was with you."

"He's not."

"I don't know, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever. Enjoy your vacation, get a tan, buy some clothes. Good-bye, Alice." I hung up, sighing as I walked upstairs. Opening the door, I walked through the halls, making no move to stay hidden.

"Bella," I heard Jasper from behind me. I kept walking. Turning the corner, I took the steps two at a time. I heard him close behind me. Reaching the top, I stepped into my room. I went over to my bed, curling up in a ball.

"Alice is on vacation. The letter is from Mike, explaining what he wants, and how much he loves me. The ring is that fucking promise ring he's so fond of." I said it all quietly, my tone dead. I sounded cold, and empty. In a way, I guess I was. My best friend left. I knew she was over in the United States, in some tropical state, but I wasn't upset about that. I was upset because she was planning a wedding. I knew it all along, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to hurt him like that.

"We figured. Henry says you're upset."

"How perceptive."

"Bella," Jasper sighed.

"Alice is getting fitted for her wedding dress. You two did an awful job at hiding it. I'm not going to be the one to tell Will."

"We've discussed it."

"Will is one of my best guy friends. If you hurt him, I'll never forgive either of you."

"Will has Tanya."

"But Tanya's in love with Edward, wherever the hell he is."

Jasper sat down on the edge of the bed. He hesitated for a moment. "Bella, I know you don't thrill to this life, but it's something you need to deal with."

"Jasper, did you know that I have the ability to get anything I want, save one thing?"

He didn't say anything.

"Did you know that that one thing is the one thing I want?"

I could hear the battle raging within. To answer or not to answer; that is the question. And a damn good one, too.

"And, finally, did you know that I plan on getting it, at any cost?"

I turned and looked at him. His face was pained, and he looked on the verge of something. "And, Japser?"

"Yes, Princess."

"I'm not asking you this as a friend. I'm demanding that you tell no one."

"But Princess, it's dangerous."

"Then come with. I don't care."

He sighed. "Bella–"he stopped. He tried again. "You aren't well known in the US, that's true. But some people do know, and they care. Everything here will fall apart without you."

"Mike can take care of it," I whispered venomously. It was the first time my voice had shown emotion since I had started speaking to Jasper, and he flinched.

"No, Bella, he can't. Only you can."

"I don't want this anymore, Jasper. It won't be for too long, I promise. Are you coming, or not?"

"And if I say no?"

"At this point, Jasper, no is not an option."

"I'll go get tickets."

"I'll pack. We leave tomorrow night."

He nodded stiffly and stood up, leaving. As he left, I closed my eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**It really picks up next chapter, and Edward comes into play. I'd love to hear more feedback!**


	4. Vols, Peurs & Curieusement Placé Knights

**Disclaimer::not mine. A/N at the end.**

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. I felt as if I wasn't there. I participated, but I my heart was absent. Everyone sensed something was wrong, but no one dared say anything, fearing it would upset me.

Mike's promise ring sat on my dresser, unopened. I had tried telling him I didn't want it, but he said it was mine, now. I had simply sighed and shrugged my shoulders, giving up.

Alice called once, telling me that she was sorry. I let it go to voicemail. Will, a tall, broad shouldered guy, was my best friend. He had brown hair and golden brown eyes. Almost topaz. He was quick to smile and laugh and joke around, but was serious when he needed to be. Alice and Will had been going out for a year when Jasper came along. I don't know what happened, because Alice had never seen him as anything more than…Jasper…but they fell in love, leaving Will in the dust. Alice said she wasn't interested in dating: not a complete lie. She wasn't interested in dating Will. I was left to pick up the pieces. Will moved on, getting engaged to Tanya, a slim strawberry blonde. She was nice, but it was a power move more than anything. The two were acquaintances more than anything. Neither had their hearts in the marriage. They went through the motions, though, even if Tanya loved another royal and Will loved a different girl. He never got over Alice all the way, but he moved on. That wouldn't stop him from being crushed about Jasper, though.

I stayed away from anyone but Jasper. Rose tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't speak to her. Emmett forced me out of my room to go to Council, which was, as always, an utter waste of time. Jessica Stanley and her sister, Misty, sat in the background doing their nails. I watched as Jessica put black on her nails, a color the preppy girl couldn't pull off any more than I could get away with wearing a Playboy-esque outfit to the mall. Jason Whitlock sat to my left, whispering to me about how dreadfully boring the meeting was, while his brother Mason texted me from Jason's other side. Angela Weber sat to my right, writing an essay for a class she was taking part-time at the local university. Mike was absent, as were Edward and Anthony. I wasn't surprised that slacker Edward wasn't present; he was rarely on the island, let alone in attendance of these meetings, but his cousin Anthony was always present. He sat in front, actually paying attention to the half a dozen citizens who wanted _gray_ garbage bins instead of black. No one else cared. It was rare we had any real business to take care of, so the Council Meetings were for show. All the royals, gathered around in a secured location, talking about things no one cared about…now _that_ was a fun time. Not.

When Monday rolled around, I was woken up early to a thud and a muffled 'fuck.' Rolling over, I looked toward my closet, where light was streaming under the door. Flicking my eyes to the clock, I saw it wasn't Monday morning at all; unless, of course, you consider two as part of the morning. Personally, I didn't.

I stood up, wrapping my comforter around me, and walked over to the closet, flinging the door open. Squinting, I saw Jasper holding my leather suitcases, custom-made by a local designer for me.

"Jasper?"

"You need to pack, Bella. Our flight is this morning, and it looks like you aren't ready at all."

I shook my head. Pointing to the floor, I had Jasper put the suitcase down. I folded myself up on the floor and had him bring me items, which I crammed into the suitcases. When one was full, I had him get another one.

After two grueling hours, three large suitcases, and one duffel bag I was almost ready to go. Grabbing a large tote, I stuffed some things into it that I knew I'd need. I had most of my makeup in another bag, but I grabbed the small bag holding the most important stuff, throwing it in. I grabbed my phone and my laptop, sliding them in. I grabbed a couple magazines, and a book I wanted to read. I snatched my wallet up, along with some keys and my sunglasses. After a couple minutes of packing the bag full of stuff (Jasper questioned half the things I put in there), we were ready to go.

Walking over to my dresser, I pulled on a pair of plain black sweatpants and a tank top with the word 'je t'aime' written across my chest in black cursive with little crystals studded all over the words, and 'ou peut-être pas' on the back in the same style. ('I love you…or maybe not) Slipping on a pair of black leather flip-flops, I walked into my bathroom to get ready. Brushing my teeth, I noticed Jasper watching me from the doorway. I washed my mouth out and raised an eyebrow in the mirror.

"Nothing," he assured me, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes but went back to straightening my hair. When my makeup was done, I threw the rest of my hair stuff into a separate bag, along with my makeup. I sighed, surveying my now-empty bathroom. I ran through a checklist in my head, determining I did, indeed, have everything. Turning to Jasper, I smiled.

"Ready?"

"We still need to get our suitcases downstairs."

"How many do you have?"

"Just one."

"So, four for you…one for me…and the rest of my bags for me, too."

"One for you?"

"Well, yeah. I've got my tote and the smaller bag with hair and makeup."

He sighed, but obliged. I grabbed the largest bag, slinging my tote over my shoulder and hoisting the smaller one on top of the big one. Jasper grabbed my two and started downstairs. I ducked into the room next to Emmett's, observing the room. The bed was made perfectly, and everything was in its place. There was no doubt that it was Jasper's room, even knowing that it was. I grabbed the over-sized duffel bag from inside the door and struggled back down the stairs.

We took a cab to the airport, me wearing huge sunglasses and a hat, after hiking to the corner. The cabbie blabbed away to us about how this was the Princess's street, and there were supposedly eyes on the house at all times. I widened my eyes, turning to Jasper.

"Isn't that interesting, honey?"

He shook his head, as if in astonishment, but reassuring me it wasn't true today. I sighed, snuggling into his side. It helped with the illusion that we were engaged (I was wearing a random diamond ring I like), but I was also freezing. Jasper, sensing that I was cold, took a sweatshirt out of his carry-on, handing it to me. I smiled to him gratefully and tugged it over my head.

"Hey, man," the cabbie's eyes met mine in the mirror before he kept talking to Jasper. "Anyone ever tell you you're a lucky guy?"

He looked down at me, sighing. "Yeah. I think I've heard it once or twice."

I leaned in close, whispering in his ear, "You know, we aren't doing anything wrong. You won't be doing me a disservice if you pretend to me my brother, or my friend."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was quiet, save the cabbie's chatter. He filled us in on the ins and outs of the islands I wanted so desperately to escape. I just nodded and smiled when he showed us the fanciest district in the capital, saying my favorite place to eat was 'Notte del Bacio,' or Night's Kiss. It was an amazing Italian resturaunt, but I liked Journée Pause Café (Day Break Café) better, which was down toward my townhouse.

Finally, we pulled into the airport at an astonishing five in the morning. Jasper helped me lug my suitcases onto the curb, where he paid the cabbie while I flirted with a 16 or so staff, hoping to get help with the luggage. We made our way to the counter, cart holding our suitcases in tow.

"Jasper," I hissed, stopping short. "My passport!"

"It's not a problem, Bella. Breathe. In. Out. You're okay," he took my arm and gently tugged me to the counter, pulling out two passports. His said he was Jasper McCarty, and I was Daisy Hale. It comforted me that it wasn't a complete lie. Handing over our tickets and passports, Jasper started heaving our bags onto the scales. We ended up having to pay extra for the excessive suitcases, but Jasper produced cash. I raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head. Instead I turned and smiled at the half-asleep man behind the counter.

After we got through security, we had to wait for our plane. While we wandered around the terminal, I pulled Jasper into various stores. One store was full of music and DVDs. I insisted we get something, so Jasper allowed me three CDs and five DVDs.

"But that's it. I'm running out of money."

I crinkled my brows. "Oh, yeah. How are we going to do that?"

"We'll take money out, but not any more than we have to."

"Okay," I smiled, walking off to find some stuff to buy. I also ended up with three new books, a magazine, some new stuff for my phone (a charger, a case, and a USB cord), a 'Paradise Island' t-shirt, and a coffee before the plane came. We walked onto the plane, me still bundled up, and waited for it to take off.

As soon as we could, Jasper reclined and started to snore and I tugged my laptop out of my bag. Downloading the CDs onto my music library, I put the music onto my phone. Then I slid a movie into the disc drive and started watching a romantic comedy.

Sooner than I thought possible, I had to put my laptop away, and turn off my phone. I nudged Jasper, leaning over to press the button to un-recline his seat.

"What?"

"We're landing."

"Oh, okay."

The plane landed and we got off first, being in first class. Stretching, I picked my bag up from the floor, making sure I had everything, and grabbed Jasper's bag as he got his balance. We made our way into the Detroit Airport, which was huge. Somehow, we found the baggage claim and got all of our bags. People around us stared open-mouthed as I took off my sunglasses, tucking them into my bag. I pulled my long hair out from the hat and stuck it in the bag, too. I kept Jasper's sweatshirt on, though, deciding that it was probably colder here than the island was. I helped Jasper pile the luggage onto another cart. [[Just to clarify: Bella has three large suitcases, one large duffel bag, and a medium suitcase checked. That's five bags. Jasper also has a huge duffel checked. Bella is carrying a tote bag and Jasper has a backpack. That is, in fact, something to stare at.]] We walked over to the phone booth to the side, where I made arrangements for a rental car while Jasper watched our stuff. I heard someone call his name as I was finishing up the transaction and I hung up, exiting the small booth. There, in front of me, stood a bronze-haired man. The man had on a green silk button-up with the sleeves rolled up. His jacket over it was a plain black wind-breaker-type jacket, but he made it look run-way worthy. The jeans he wore were slung low on his hips, a light faded material. It was clear the man had money and class, even without the two leather suitcases in his hands.

I looked into his gold-flecked emerald eyes, which matched his shirt, and I saw him mocking me.

"What's wrong, Bella? You cold?"

"Fuck off, Edward."

He grinned wider. "Wow, Bells, you got feisty."

"And you became more of a dick. I didn't think it was possible, but it was!"

"Edward," another man's voice sighed from behind him. "Stop mocking the nice girl and let's go; we've got a car waiting, and we don't have reservations at a hotel." I smiled as I saw another bronze-haired boy appear from around the corner, holding two suitcases of his own. His clothes were more understated; wearing dark-washed, low-slung jeans, the boys could have been twins. The second boy had on a white button up and a loosened tie. His ice blue eyes looked down at me, confused.

I stepped up and wrapped my arms around him. "Hi, Anthony. I missed you the other day."

He flushed. "Edward has me traipsing around with him; Esme and Carlisle are fine with it."

"So, Bella, how have you been?"

"You're not getting laid, Edward."

He just looked at me, skeptically. "What makes you say that was what I was after?"

I walked up and grabbed his passport out of his back pocket, where I knew he had stuffed it. Flipping it open, I held it up to his face. "Maybe lack of any brain activity has given you amnesia. You're Edward Cullen, remember? You always want to get laid."

Jasper stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my wrist. "Come on, Bella. We need to get to the car place."

I nodded and turned, but was stopped by Edward's snort. "What?"

"You're engaged?"

I rolled my eyes and turned toward Jasper, who was pushing our luggage. He nodded his head to it and Anthony and Edward piled their stuff on, too. I raised an eyebrow, skeptical about the weight limit of the bags. I was glad to see that Anthony kept his carry on – a cool messenger bag – on his shoulder, unlike Edward, who shoved his backpack onto the cart, too.

"Here's an idea. How about you guys get your own cart?"

Anthony shrugged and walked over to where another cart sat. Pulling it out, he pushed it back towards us, piling their luggage (and Jasper's) onto that cart. I laughed when I saw all my luggage on one cart. The guys just smirked at me and kept walking, leaving me to scurry after them.

When we reached the doors, we found a taxi driver leaning against the wall in front of an SUV. When Anthony emerged, he ignored him. Same with Edward and Jasper. When I walked out, though, he jumped up.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"I need a cab to the Hertz rental car place."

"Sure. You got any luggage?"

"Yeah…and three other guys."

"Okay. Where are they?"

I leaned in close. "See those two guys pushing the big carts?" I whispered conspiratorialtly. He nodded. "And the guy next to them?"

"Yeah, yeah," he was impatient.

"That's them. You know…the ones you ignored?"

His gulp was audible. Straightening up, I smiled and waved the boys over.

"This nice man has offered to give us a ride. Right?"

He nodded mutely, looking at Edward, Anthony, and Jasper nervously. Pulling his keys out, he unlocked the car. I opened the back door and slid in, getting comfortable. Turning around in my seat, I watched the boys struggle to get all out luggage in the back. I leaned over the seat and pulled the suitcases closer to me. First we did mine, then theirs. I had as many of my own as they did total. Grinning, I turned back around, putting my bag on my lap. They climbed in, Jasper next to me and Anthony and Edward in the row in front of us.

The ride to the rental place was quiet, with Edward and Jasper talking to Anthony about his new car, or something. I recognized the words 'Italian' and 'sports car.' Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a magazine and started flipping through.

"Hey, Anthony, who's the girl?" I tossed the magazine to him. He turned red upon seeing the picture.

"That would be Grace."

"Grace?"

"She's a family friend."

"When's the wedding?" I teased.

Tossing the magazine back, Edward spoke for him. "Speaking of which, Bella, what's the deal with that rock?"

I looked down at my left hand, where the diamond still sat. Tugging it off, I put it in a pocket in my bag. "Nothing. Forget it, please."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Unless you want me to go around saying you gave it to me, you will drop it, Edward."

"I don't have poor taste, Bella. I'll get you something bigger. Probably custom. Or maybe vintage. Which would you prefer?"  
"None of the above. What do you mean you'll get me something bigger? I'm marrying Mike, once he mans up enough to forget about this promise ring shit."

"Promise ring shit?"

"Dammit, Edward," I sighed. Looking down, I fished the box from my bag. I had been unable to leave it home, in the end. Opening it, I slipped the pearl onto my finger and held it out for Edward and Anthony to inspect. Jasper had seen it.

"This is nice. Old, too."

"Yeah, I know. He won't give me a real ring, but he says that we shouldn't be in a hurry. This is my proof that he'll be mine forever. Jesus, he's such a pansy."

Edward laughed and dropped my hand. Anthony spoke up, "Bella, he's not a pansy."

"Yeah, he is."

"What makes you say that?"

I clenched my teeth. This was not a story I wanted to tell now. "Jasper, would you like to save me from embarrassment now…or later? Choose wisely."

"They went to an amusement park," Jasper laughed. "Mike thought it would be romantic to go on the Ferris Wheel."

Anthony turned to Edward and they both started to laugh.

"Go on," I demanded.

"They got stuck…" Jasper was gasping for breath. "And Mike started to cry."

At this point, Edward was holding onto Anthony, looking ready to pass out. The cab driver looked in the mirror at us warily. He hadn't understood a word of the rapid French, and must have been worried we were mocking him, or something.

"Enough." They stopped. "Now, Edward, I am demanding you drop the topic of marriage, mine, 'ours,'" I airquoted, "or otherwise. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Good."

At that moment, we pulled up to the rental place. I got out of the car and oversaw the unloading of my luggage while Anthony paid the cab driver. I heard muttered thanks, and then he got back in the cab to watch us warily. I smiled a fake smiled and waved my fingers at him, then turned my head and rolled my eyes, sneering. Jasper smirked.

"That's it," Edward pronounced, closing the back. No sooner than the door was closed than the taxi was gone. I turned around and walked into the building with Edward, who had more money, while Anthony and Jasper stayed with our bags. We weren't about to cart them around more.

"Hello and welcome to Hertz, I'm Haley. How can I help you?"

"Drop the fucking alliterations?" Edward questioned into my ear.

"Um, I made reservations under the name Hale earlier," Haley nodded. "But I need to change it."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, we just met two friends and we need a bigger car."

"You can fit five people into the car you rented," she sounded confused. I sighed.

"We have extra bags that will not fit into the car."

"Oh, I see. So, would a Rainer work?"

"I don't know…would it?"

"Well, there's more trunk space than in a car, and it's higher up. It's like an SUV, but it only has two rows of seats, instead of three."

"Yes, that will be fine." The poor girl practically swooned when Edward spoke. You'd think he would have said he wanted to fuck her. "Black, if you can. And tinted windows."

"Yes, of course."

I didn't bother questioning him. Edward obviously had his reasons, and I wasn't the type to screw with that kind of thing. I leaned onto the counter while we waited for dear Haley to finish the paper-work.

"So, you think we'll be able to get enough rooms?"

"How many do we need?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I was thinking a suite, or two. That way, I'll have my own room, but Jasper can protect me, or whatever. That and I really don't want to sleep with you."

Edward clutched his heart. "That hurt, Bella."

"Oh, shut up."

"Excuse me?" Haley's voice interrupted our quick French banter.

"Sorry," I turned, resting my hands on the counter.

"Sign here."

As I signed, I spoke to Edward. "I'm thinking we need to buy one of these cars. Honestly, between you, me, Jasper, Alice, whoever, we spend so much money on rentals; it would be more than worth it. Especially because we pay for the gas either way." Haley's smile looked fake as she struggled to understand me.

I finished signing all the papers with a flourish.

"Yeah, probably."

"How are you going to pay?" Her eyes were glued to my left hand, where the pearl ring had shimmered as I signed the papers. She thought we were married. I smirked, deciding to have fun with her.

"Hey, love, can we use your credit card? I left mine outside."

Before Edward could get over me calling him 'love,' my hand was in his back pocket, pulling his wallet out. Flipping it open, I ignored the picture of his old girlfriend, pulling out the Platinum AmEx. I slapped it down on the table and handed Edward his wallet. Standing on his tiptoes, I whispered in his ear, "Close your mouth. You are not a codfish," before kissing the corner of his gaping mouth.

Haley coughed and slid the receipt over the counter, along with a pen. I nudged Edward to sign the paper. He pushed her copy and her pen back toward her and turned around to face me, his eyes laughing. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, we walked out of the store to find Jasper and Anthony staring at us like we had each grown a second head.

"Something wrong, Jasper?"

"Um, no, Bella, everything's just fine," Jasper stuttered out.

"'Just fine?' Bella and Edward are on each other like white on rice!" Anthony looked skeptical.

I rolled my eyes, squirming out of Edward's grip. "Ew, no. Just a troll in the building who assumed we were marred."

He shook his head, clearly not believing me. I rolled my eyes again and walked out to the lot where Haley told us the car would be waiting. Sure enough, there it was. A guy stepped out and smiled at me, handing me the keys. I smiled back and got in, driving over to where the boys waited.

As they packed up the luggage, I played with my phone. I had seven missed calls. I deleted all of them but Henry's, which just told me to do what I had to do and to be safe. I looked up as someone opened the door.

"Out of the way, princess."

"I'm thinking you're not using it as an official title."

"That I am not." Edward pushed me out of the seat, taking over. I pouted from the passenger seat as we drove around town, trying to find a decent-looking hotel.

When we pulled into a very nice looking hotel in a small town, I got out with Anthony and went to make arrangements.

"Hi," I smiled to the boy at the counter. "Um, I was wondering if you have any rooms open?"

"What kind?"

"Well, I don't know. You see, I'm traveling with two close friends and a...cousin. Except, they want to keep an eye on me, because I've been known to cause a lot of trouble…" I tailed off, smiling suggestively.

"Okay…"

"There are four of us, so there needs to be at least four beds. One can sleep on the couch," I waved my hand, gesturing that it didn't really matter.

"There are two suites next to each other, but I think that's as close as you can get."

I sighed and pulled my lip into my teeth, turning to Anthony. "Is that okay? Someone's going to have to share with me…"

He laughed at me. Loudly. And in my face. "I don't think Edward would mind that task."

"Ew, sick." I turned back to the desk boy and smiled. "That's fine."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Indefinitely."

"Okay. Can I have a credit card?"

I turned back to Anthony. "All mine are in my wallet, locked up in my bag. Can I use yours?"

Edward strolled in just then and I skipped over to him, standing on my toes to tease him while I stole his wallet. I pecked him quickly on the cheek and returned to the desk, wallet in hand. Pulling out the credit card, I handed it to the guy behind the desk, whose green eyes were wide at the show I had just put on. He ran a hand through his blond hair and I briefly wondered what it would feel like to run my hand through his hair…and across his wicked arms. I bet he had a six-pack.

Right as he asked for a signature and ID, Edward walked up behind me and sighed, signing the papers while grumbling about a nasty tease. I grinned and grabbed a room key, walking with Jasper up to our rooms. When I opened the suite, I was stunned by the breath-taking room, filled with an understated elegance. On the far wall was a set of sliding doors, leading to an amazing view of a near-by lake, over which the sun was setting. I decided quickly, however, as I fought back a yawn, that sleep was more important than observing a hotel room, so I stripped off Jasper's sweatshirt, which I still hadn't taken off (I'm sure the hotel staff was concerned about the riff-raff coming in...namely, me and maybe even Jasper a little...before we paid, that is) until then, and pulled off the sweats on my way to the bedroom, which only had one king-size bed. I was too far gone at that point to care, though, as I flopped down onto the fluffy comforter and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up to a pair of arms picking me up and laying me down under the covers gently, then climbing in himself, saying goodnight softly as I fell back into a dream-less slumber.

* * *

**So, first off: sorry, again, about the on-again-off-again chapter. I keep forgetting my A/Ns, which I'm sure no one reads, and my disclaimers, which I still like to write, just to be safe. Anyway, sorry for the long-time between chapters. I have a reason on my profile, so check that out. Short-version, though, is my computer is crap. I can't have the documents on the computer, just on a jump-drive. So, it takes longer since I have to transfer and monkey around with that. Anyway, for being so patient with me, I have a super-long chapter for you. I'd love, love, love reviews. Thanks for the, what?, one person who reviewed last chapter? It really did mean a lot to me that out of all the people that I know look at this story, you took the time to review it. It doesn't take long for you slackers out there, either! Haha. I'll update New School ASAP, I promise. Oh, and sorry for the endings. The last few have been her falling asleep, and I know it's a really bad place to end, but one of the next chapters will have a cliffie, so don't worry. Or, do. Whatever floats your boat.  
Catch Ya Later, diizzy**


	5. Boivent Mes Ennuis Loin

**Disclaimer::I don't own anything Twilight, Mattel, or anything related to the lyrics I put in...**

* * *

Waking up, I found myself drowning in pillows and blankets. After a solid five minutes of untangling myself, I sat up and took at deep breath. Stretching my arms, I noticed a rose on the pillow next to me, reminding me of my mystery visitor. I figured it was one of the boys, but I wasn't sure which one. Standing slowly, I reached over and grabbed the pinkish flower. Attached to the long thorny stem was a piece of thick, cream stationary.

_Bella. I hope you don't mind sharing your bed. At any rate, thank you. I apologize for leaving, but you're safe. If you need anything, Jasper is around and Edward…well, Edward is here, I think. He may or not be awake, but it's worth a shot. There's a room key for each room on the counter. Be safe, Bee. Anthony._

Smiling softly, I smelled the rose. It was so like Anthony to leave something like this. Apologetic for slipping into the gigantic bed while I was asleep. I walked across the room and into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

After a long shower I was more awake. I slipped on a pair of too-long dark skinny jeans and a heather gray cami top. Pulling on a darker gray People's Liberation flowy tank, I rummaged around in my suitcases for a decent pair of shoes. Finally deciding on a pair of flip-flops, I pulled my hair back in a headband and clipped on a necklace I had gotten from Henry for my birthday. Made of silver, there were three charms on the delicate chain – an hour glass, a key, and a locket. He said it was to remind me that it was only a matter of time until the right guy found the key to my heart – and I could put pictures in the locket until I found the right fit. I lined my eyes and put on a little mascara, grabbing my phone and room keys.

Flip-flops in hand, I walked down to the lobby, taking the stairs. Supposedly, there was a continental breakfast, and I wanted a piece of that.

"Miss," a woman's voice called from behind the check-in counter. I turned to face her, eyebrow raised as if to ask who, me?

"Yeah?"

"You have to have shoes."

I raised the hand with my flip-flops looped between the fingers.

"On," she clarified slowly, as if I was developmentally delayed.

I smiled, walking over – still barefoot. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Martha…"she spoke slowly and tentatively.

"Hi, Martha. Nice to meet you." Lie. "I love your suit." Lie. "Where'd you get it?" She stayed quiet, so I continued on. "So, anyway, you know, the guys I'm staying with all took the room keys." Lie. "And I was wondering if you could get me a new one?"

"I suppose. What room?"

"Well, see, we got two rooms. I think one was a Presidential Suite? And the other was the one next to it?" Her long, fake nails clacked quickly across the keyboard. An annoying noise, if you ask me. Not that you did. "The name is Cullen, I think, or Swan."

I was glad Jasper had also brought my real id and passport – lying about my name would be a pain in the ass. We had just needed to get out of the country quietly.

Dear old Martha gasped quietly and I focused back on her, pasting a smile on my face and tilting my head to the side slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Cullen."

I snorted, but stayed quiet. "So, I can go, right?"

"Don't you want your room key?"

"Actually," I produced the keys. "I had them. I just wanted to prove to you that I could walk around without my shoes. Thanks." I dropped the smile and rolled my eyes as I turned around. Ick. Down one of the main hallways, I found the ballroom, which had a couple dozen round tables and three large buffet tables. Finding an empty table in a back corner, I set my shoes down and turned to get some breakfast.

After a meal of a ham and cheese omelet with fresh squeezed orange juice, a cup of fresh fruit, and a cup of decaf coffee, two creams and three packets of sugar, I was ready for the day. Grabbing an apple, I ambled around, finding the workout room, the spa, the Sugar Shack, the restaurant, the water park, and the pool. After a couple hours, I decided to see if Edward was conscious.

About halfway to the elevator, a really weird guy started walking a few steps behind me. I pressed the up button and stepped in.

"Hey, I know you!"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes! You're that princess that manipulated the bitch in the lobby!"

"Princess?" I choked the word out.

"Well, you certainly acted like one."

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Great." I leaned over and hit the third floor button. The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence. When the doors opened, he stayed in the elevator, waving. Shuddering, I waited for the next elevator. Getting to our floor, I went straight to Edward and Jasper's suite letting myself in.

"Jasper?" I called.

"He's not here, sweetie. He went to go find some chick, Bella. It sounded pretty important," the bottle blonde sitting in a bathrobe on the couch looked from the ring on my left finger to my boobs to my eyes sympathetically.

"Forgive me – who are you?"

"I'm Barbie." I shit you not, that's how she introduced herself. I wanted to say that I never remembered my Barbies™ having brown roots, but I didn't. "I'm with Edward?" Her question-answer bothered me.

"Is he still here?" I asked, teeth clenched.

"Yeah, showering," she giggled. "He got a little–" I cut her off, walking toward the bathroom. Behind me, I heard Barbie calling to me that he wouldn't like that very much. Like she even knew what he did and didn't like? I stormed into the bathroom, finding a towel-clad Edward digging through an avalanche of clothes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I demanded, fuming.

"I can't find an outfit. I like yours, though," he stated, turning to me. "I see you still have the ring."

I looked down, spinning the ring around my finger, debating my next move. "I walk into_ my _hotel room and find a random girl looking at me like a charity case!"

"Actually, I paid for it, and it's where _I'm_ staying."

"Whatever, Edward. The details don't matter. What _does_ matter, though, is that you told me you wouldn't go off gallivanting around with random floozies! You promised! We made a deal, dammit! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?" I stromed out of the room, not bothering to listen to his excuses and explinations. On my way out, I called out to Barbie over my shoulder.

"Tell my fiancé that _Bella_ went to go find Jasper. End of story."

"Fiancé? You're Bella?" Barbie's random phrases were lost in translation when I slammed my door, walking down the hall without a second thought.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself walking down the street, on the phone with Jasper. "Jasper? I'm going to find a bar."

"Bella," he sighed. "Is that really such a good idea?"

"Nope," the 'p' popped. "But it's the best one so far."

On the other end, Jasper was silent. Probably imagining horrible ideas. Truthfully, my only other ideas ended in a temper tantrum-type scenario.

"Hey! Did you know that I act like a princess?"

"What? Who said that?"

"I dunno. Some skeevy dude recognized saw me chew out the chick in the lobby and said that I was a princess, or acted like one."

"Well, I suppose you do kind of act like a princess…"

"Except, I'm not supposed to! I try to stay down to earth."

"Bella," Jasper sighed – again. He proceeded to ramble on in French for five minutes.

"Look, Jasper, I know. Whatever. I do stay down to earth. I'm wearing big shades and a hat. No one will know. I'm Daisy, regular girl from Small Town, USA. But I'm at the bar, now. Bye-bye, Jazzy." I hung up, stepping into the club/bar that had been highly recommended by the hotel staff.

The room wasn't a typical club. There were black lights, sure, but there were also colored strings of Christmas lights strung in a net-fashion on the ceiling, with panels of glass protecting them from drunks. To the left were booths and tall round café-style tables with barstools. Curved around the back right-hand corner was an impressive bar. Light from underneath, the frozen bar had a futuristic feel, and the mirrors behind the bar were flattering. All the stools and glasses were colored, and a usually tacky "I just picked this all up at a garage sale" style was cool. Chic. On the right wall was the deejay booth, with the dance floor (yes, there was a tacky disco ball) in front of it. It was on a platform, so everyone would see you dance even more-so than in an average club. In the close right-hand corner was a set of spiral stairs, leading to a VIP lounge, I assumed. Walking over to the bar, I found a young guy wiping down the glass counter.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a bar in the middle of the day?"

I held out my left hand. "See this ring?"

"It's hard not to."

"Well, it's not really my engagement ring. The guy I'm supposed to marry is too much of a pansy to propose. I wear this to feel important and special. Anyway, I'm here with three guy friends and one's a player. And he promised me not to do that anymore, because I know it's for sport – for fun, you know? Anyway, I went into his room today to find some chick named Barbie with brown roots treating me like a charity case. So I walked here. Can I have a drink?"

"Wow. That's quite the story."

"Isn't it, though?"

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"I am not a truly picky person when it comes to alcohol."

"Ah, my kind of gal."

"Seems you're the only one."

"Nah." He was pouring different things into a metal container, and began shaking it around. I pulled myself onto the counter, swinging my feet onto the counter, too, and wrapping my arms around my knees and turning my head to watch him.

After a few minutes, I had a brightly colored drink floating in an orange champagne glass sitting between my fingers. Throwing my head back, I finished it in a couple seconds.

"Mmm. That was good. What was it?"

"Signature drink."

"What was in it?"

"Some of everything. Lots of orange stuff."

I nodded, holding out my glass. "I want something else. Maybe and apple martini. Those are pretty good."

"Coming right up."

I sat watching him again, enjoying the warmth of the drink spreading through my veins. I drank a lot – I never got drunk, but I drank frequently – and I could drink Jasper and Anthony under the table. I didn't have much of a chance against Edward or Emmett, but I could go for a while. Alice…well, one glass of wine and she's feeling kinda tipsy [recognize it, anyone?]. Henry had started frequenting bars after his parents died – he always looked out for the little tag-a-long, and never got drunk – and together we started building up our alcohol tolerances.

"Here ya go, sweetie." I smiled as I took the drink, knocking it back as fast as the first one. "Wow," was the response of the bartender. "You certainly don't waste your time?"

"Naw. The only things worth savoring are pain and guys."

"Pain?"

"I'm a pretty sadistic person."

"Remind me never to cross your path."

"Not likely to ever happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm on the run."

"No, really."

"Not on the run, really, but I ran away and some people were looking for us again and then I ran away from the people I ran away with, so they're going to be looking for me. And then we're going to have to go somewhere else, and then, eventually, we're going to have to go back home."

"Mind if I ask where 'home' is?"

"Yes. If I tell you, you'll start treating me funny."

"Not necessarily, but if you don't want to share, you don't have to."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I sat that way on the bar for quite a while – not drinking, just talking to the bartender. His name was Alex. He got his black hair from his dad and his blue eyes from his mom. At least, that's where he figured he got his eyes from. His mom ran off with his dad's accountant when he was little. He was a soccer player, but dabbled in other things. He was only bartending to pay his way through college – he was going to be a lawyer. I suggested that when he was done he look me up. That, however, brought up the whole issue of telling him who I was.

"You'll know when I get ready to leave. Who knows? Maybe you can come with."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "There's hardly enough staff as is; I wouldn't be able to leave even if the President asked for me personally."

"You're not that far off," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," Alex pointed over toward the corner near the booths. I hopped off the bar and walked over, pulling the heavy door open. Pulling my cell phone out, I dialed Mason's number, cringing at the thought of the cost of the long-distance conversation.

"Hullo?" he sounded groggy. Looking at my watch, I realized it was 10 hours earlier and he was still asleep.

"Sorry, Mase. I need your help."

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I need you to run a background check on this guy I met, Alex Christensen."

"Why?" I heard his computer booting up in the background.

"'Cause I'm hoping he can be my lawyer when we get back. And, for that matter, I wondered if he might be able to travel with us for a bit. But if he's not clear…" I trailed off.

"Right." His keys started clacking in the background.

"So, Mase…How are things?"

"Rosalie is pissed."

"And…?"

"That should tell you all you need to know. Emmett's upset that you didn't tell him and that he wasn't invited. Mike is devastated, but he's like that."

I finished with him and we both laughed.

"Your parents aren't available for comments, and Alice has been leaving hysterical messages on everyone's machines. Henry is the only one okay with it. He's cool. Tanya's been bitching about how she can't go anywhere, Angela doesn't seem to mind either way. Jason's pissed that he wasn't invited, like Emmett…"

"And you?"

"I just hope you figure out whatever you need to figure out and come home to us in once piece."

"I will, Mason. I promise. What about the people?"

"They don't know. Angie's been calling the shots for you."

"That's so sweet."

"She says that you'll be welcome back with open arms and a scolding when you finish up whatever you're doing."

"She's there?"

He laughed. "No, but she knew you'd call at some point."

I smiled. "Yeah. So, what've you got?"

"He's clean. A democrat, but we'll let it slide."

I laughed. "Like you care either way? We're a monarchy."

"A Constitutional Monarchy."

"Except I'll have all the power."

"And a board of advisors."

"But of course. One of which actually cares. The same person who is God knows where."

"Yeah, it's not like Anthony to just go AWOL like that."

"Eh," I shrugged, not that he could see it. "He'll turn up sooner or later." I had a feeling it would be sooner for me and later for him, but I didn't say anything. Sometimes keeping your mouth shut is the best policy.

"Anyway, his father was a lawyer, and his mother ran off with his dad's accountant. Ironically enough, they ran off to a small island nation that speaks mainly French. Called Island of Paradise," I laughed out loud. "The Princess speaks English primarily and does business with the President on a regular basis. His dad is Christian, but Alex doesn't attend services…He's had three serious girlfriends, two of which he broke up with. One was engaged, but she was found in a compromising position with a friend. Um, he's studying to be a lawyer and follow in his father's footsteps. From a very wealthy family, he plays soccer very well, and holds all kinds of records – he's on scholarship at his school. He screwed up his knee pretty bad and needed surgery, but he's fine now…He's allergic to bees and bananas? Loves roller coasters and movies and music. Prefers rock. Maybe this guy is fine, afterall…"

"Thanks Mason. I appreciate it."

"You know, I also know where he currently resides and works, right?"

"You know, I trust you not to tell anyone, right?"

"Fair enough."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you, too, Bee. Bye."

I hung up and push out the door, walking over to where a very perplexed Alex was leaning on the counter. I felt me eyebrows crinkle. "What's up?"

"What's so funny?"

"Um…nothing?"

"Cut the shit. I heard you laughing and talking. I didn't understand any of it but the occasional name."

"That's because I was speaking French."

"You speak French?"

"I'm from a primarily French-speaking community."

"Hmm. Canada?" I laughed, shaking my head as I slid onto a barstool.

"Not quite. I'm from over-seas, I guess. Only the elite speak English."

"So you're elite from overseas. France, I'm betting."

"Not quite, but I do communicate with the French President a lot."

He sighed, looking at me curiously.

"So, why are you really working here, Alex?"

"Same reason I imagine you ran away."

"To get away from the responsibilities of running a whole country? Somehow, I doubt it." His mouth dropped open.

"Um, I did it because I wanted to earn some extra money and not take it all from my dad – so I could be more independent."

"Hmm. I suppose that could be constructed as part of the reason I ran away."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, how about we blow this popsicle stand?"

"I already told you–" I cut him off.

"I know. But I'm asking that you come with me. It's really not a smart move to deny a princess a request. Especially if she's so powerful." I pulled off my shades and hat, shaking out my hair. "Especially if she's me."

* * *

**AN::almost time for school [sighs in a depressed manner]... anyway, sorry for the wait...I'm trying to get one more chapter up before school starts. I'd really like reviews, but you people are stubborn, aren't you? Haha, just kidding. So, just a disclaimer update::does anyone recognize the song lyrics? I'll write a true disclaimer saying I don't own it in the next chapter, but I want to see who all knows it.  
xoxo diizzy**


	6. Dans Lequel les Jeux Commencent

**Yeah, if anyone cared...I'm not dead. Bully for me.  
Disclaimer::I do not own _Twilight _or any associated affiliations. None of it's mine, you guys. Get it through your heads.**

* * *

I walked Alex out of the bar and down the street, grabbing his hand. He led me to a nearby 'boardwalk,' which he told me was just a long street with little shops and venders. I laughed and tugged him around, getting an ice cream, buying a new pair of sunglasses and just generally acting like a little kid.

"You don't act like a princess," Alex pointed out after an hour or so.

"Not right now. What time is it?" I changed the subject, looking for a clock. I watched Alex pull a phone out from his pocket, displaying the time to show me it was about four; a lot later than I was going to stay out, in other words. "We've gotta go! We're gonna be late!"

"Slow down, White Rabbit," Alex grabbed my forearm, spinning me around to face him. "You can stay out for a little bit longer." We started walking back towards the hotel, talking about family and pets and responsibilities when I stumbled.

Why did I get the feeling this was a bad idea? My stomach dropped when I saw Alex walking over to an ice cream stand. He didn't do anything wrong. He was a good guy. Why was I so worried? I laughed, telling myself I was over-reacting. Yeah, that was it. I was over-reacting. Breathe deep, Bella. In and out. He hadn't even treated me differently. Of course, I was probably just some floozy to him…

"Alex!" a shrill cry came from behind me and before I knew it, a redhead pushed me to attack my new friend. I appraised her outfit – a short skirt with a white t-shirt and a pair of platform flip-flops. What on earth? She was also wearing clown makeup. No, not literally, but it didn't stop me from wanting to shove a pie in her face. Huh.

"Elsa," his smile was tight as he hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she pronounced. "We got home early and I just _had _to come down to see you!" Everything this girl said was a squeal and over-done. She was an actress, I would bet any money. And I had any money.

"Great." Elsa didn't catch the sarcasm in Alex's voice as she turned on me, sneering. This was going to be good.

"Show's over, little girl. Go home." I grinded my teeth, furious, as she kept insulting me. Over and over. What gave her the right to say that to me? She didn't know me!

"Alex," I started, taking a deep breath. "Ditch the bitch, or I'm leaving. And someone will come find you later to…explain the situation." I looked at him over my sunglasses, making it clear that he would not be pleased with said situation. In fact, it would probably suck. A lot. Elsa gasped melodramatically. Alex stared at me. I stared back. He walked over, pleading with me with his eyes. Something was going to happen. Something big.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning in close. Then, Alex kissed me. Long and deep, until Elsa looked like she would cry. He pulled away, breathing heavy, leaning his forehead on mine. "Sorry." His voice was barely a whisper.

"What for?" I whispered back, leaning in to kiss him again.

Alex and I walked into the hotel hand in hand only to find Jasper, pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"Jazzy," I grinned. "I made a new friend!"

"Mason told me." Jasper was snippy. Which worried me – Jasper didn't get snippy. "Bee," he sighed. "When will you learn?"

"When will I learn what?" I dropped Alex's hand, taking a step – caught between my old friend and my new…something. My voice was small, lost. It was a drastic swing and the earlier 'oh, God, what am I doing?' feeling came back, punching me in the gut. I felt the tears build up. Jasper looked so disappointed in me. I hadn't made a new friend – as much as I loved him, Jasper was a friend chosen for me. My whole life was planned out. I like Alex, but in Jasper's eyes, that was a crime. Everything I did of my own accord was a crime.

I refused to cry. My breathing was ragged as I looked at him, hurting. I pushed past him, acting mad to hide the tears. To delay the sobbing. Crying was so unattractive. My face wasn't a faucet, after all. I felt broken when I cried. Not upset (other than whatever reason I was crying, of course) but like I was cracked. Like someone lost my warrantee, but couldn't fix me.

Running, I passed Martha, who had the tact to stay quiet. We hadn't yelled, but sometimes the quiet conversations hurt more. Point in case: whenever I learned someone was dead, they were quiet about it.

I pushed the elevator button a million times. I kept looking over my shoulder, just waiting for Jasper. He would come after me. It was only a matter of time. But I didn't want to talk. Finally – finally – the doors opened. I got in and punched the button for our floor. In the elevator, I started to cry. One tear slipped out, but then the waterworks began. I started to bawl, and sniffle.

I got out on our floor and was glad there was no one around to hear me crying like a lunatic. The floor was blurry through the tears, but I found our room and stood there, fumbling for my room key. When I found it, I slid it through the slot, breathing a sigh of relief when the light turned green, letting me in.

I slammed the door shut (as much as I could in a hotel) and locked the door both ways, going on to make sure there was no way in before I went into the bathroom to take a bath.

When I was pruney, I climbed out of the tub. Wiping away all I steam, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red-rimmed and a little puffy. My nose was red. I looked awful. Sighing, I went into the bedroom to find my blow dryer only to hear clicking from the other room. Someone was trying to get in.

"Go away," I called.

"No," Edward responded.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"To talk to you."

"Bullshit."

I could picture him on the other side of the door, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, but Jasper knows you won't let him in and Anthony's at dinner with your new buddy."

"I'm naked." Not technically a lie, having told Edward that, I tightened my towel, as if he could see me.

"All the more reason to let me in, baby."

"Oh, please. I'm sure Barbie can help." My tone, instead of venomous, as I had wanted, was needy. Sad.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed. "Sweetie, let me in." I shook my head, not realizing he couldn't hear my head rattle.

"No."

"Please? I won't try anything. We can just watch TV."

I walked slowly toward the door. "Are you sure?" My ear was pressed to the door, one arm wrapped around the top of my towel, which was threatening to fall off. In fact, as I went to open the door for Edward, who assured me repeatedly he wasn't going after me, it fell. The only part staying up being the part I was holding. I was covered, but cold.

"Um," I unlocked the door, but left the deadbolt. Pulling it open, I faced a confused Edward.

"You're supposed to slip it out before you open the door…"

"My towel fell."

"Let me in and I'll help you."

"Yeah, like I trust you." Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing, I closed the door and undid the lock, opening it again. "Just…stay here while I get dressed."

"You mean you don't need any help?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I don't." I rolled my eyes, going into my room to pull on sweats and an old tank top. I pulled my still-wet hair into a bun and re-emerged, my bare feet padding on the carpet. I sat down on the couch next to Edward, curling up into him.

I didn't cry, I didn't talk…we just sat there, his arm around my shoulders; me curled in a little ball next to him. We watched sports for what felt like ages. At some point, I fell asleep. What was with me falling asleep in the middle of everything lately?

"She let me in before she was dressed…nice ass, I have to add. But, she snuggled into me. She's seriously fucked up." A sigh came from the other room and I heard the coffee pot brewing a cup. It smelled really good, but I stayed where I was.

Clearly, it was Edward talking to…who? About me. I sat up, finding myself in bed. What was with these guys?!

"But she can't do this. It's like she doesn't even realize who she is."

"Think about it from her point of view, though." Edward wasn't addressing his companion. Mentally, I cursed. Like a sailor. "She's led this whole lifestyle – wear this, don't do that, date him, be friends with her…she's gonna do this, he'll be so and so…deal with it. It's not fun. So, now, she's allowed to call the shots. Alone. Clearly, she liked him. Enough to check with Mason, too. Bee's trying. She's trying her best. Sometimes, that's all you can ask from her."

"Edward," the other man – Jasper? – sighed. "She's a princess. She cannot go gallivanting around with…strangers." In my head, I pictured Jasper gesturing to Alex, who undoubtedly sat on the couch in front of them. Anthony was probably sitting at the table across the room, his paper in front of him. Maybe dressed up.

Edward sighed, and I heard footsteps. Then a door opening, then closing. I picked up the phone on the nightstand, dialing a number committed to memory.

"Hello?" he snapped.

"I'm sneaking out. Meet me under my window in an hour."

* * *

**Yeah, this last...three months? More? Yeah, whatever. This last [[insert ammount of time here]] has been where I am adjusting to a completely different life, which is catching up with me. I'm gonna try really, really hard to keep up and write a chapter every couple weeks. If I don't, someone just shoot me a message (comment, whatever). Angry, or not. I don't care. But I need some motivation, here. Are you listening?  
diizzy**


End file.
